nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Coruscant (Clone Wars)
'}} *Destruction of the Almas Academy '}} |conc=*Third Battle of Tythe *Mission to Birix *Battle of Kashyyyk |next=Mission to Utapau |name=Battle of Coruscant |image= |conflict=Clone Wars |date=19 BBY ('16:5:14''' - 16:5:19) |place=Coruscant |result=Republic victory |side1=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |side2=*Confederacy of Independent Systems *Order of the Sith Lords |commanders1=*High General Yoda *High General Mace Windu *High General Plo Koon *High General Obi-Wan Kenobi *General Anakin Skywalker *High General Saesee Tiin }} *High General Stass Allie *High General Agen Kolar *High General Shaak Ti *High General Kit Fisto *Senior General Arligan Zey *General Bultar Swan *Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa *Advanced Recon Commando Alpha-77 *Senator Bail Prestor Organa *Gilder Varth |commanders2=*Darth Sidious *Count Dooku† *General Grievous *Captain Lushros Dofine† |forces1=*Jedi *Clone troopers **501st Legion **Third Systems Army ***212th Attack Battalion ***2nd Airborne Company *Clone trooper pilots *Clone marines *Clone shock troopers *Senate Guards *Red Guards *Clone commandos **Omega Squad **Yayax Squad *Advanced Recon Commandos **Aurek Team **Bacta Team *One kybuck *Republic soldiers *All Terrain Scout Transports *Low Altitude Assault Transports *Emergency firespeeders *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery *CSF assault ships *Republic Navy **Open Circle Fleet ***Fifth Fleet **Coruscant Home Fleet ***Home Fleet Strike Group Five *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters *[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 ''Actis-class light interceptors]] *[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters]] *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors]] *1 GAR rapid assault vessel *''Carrack''-class light cruisers **''Integrity **Indomitable **Perseverance *[[Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser|''Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers]] **''Mas Ramdar *[[Acclamator II-class assault ship|''Acclamator II-class assault ships]] *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyers *KDY carriers''Millennium Falcon'' (novel) *One ''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer **''Prosperous'' (captured during battle) *''Venator''-class Star Destroyers **''Guarlara **Impavid **Ro-ti-Mundi **6222 |forces2=*Separatist Droid Army **Hundreds of millions of battle droids ***OOM pilot battle droids ***Droid marines **B1 battle droids **B2 super battle droids **Grapple droids **Air battle droids **Droidekas ***Q-series Revenge of the Sith}}}} **Geonosian warriors **IG-100 MagnaGuards **Octuptarra combat tri-droids **LM-432 crab droids **[[IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank|IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks]] **Armored Assault Tanks **Multi-Troop Transports **Buzz droids *Confederate Navy **Group One *Vulture droid fighters *Droid tri-fighters *''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttles *Spearhead droid *Tri-wing shuttle *C-9979 landing craft *At least 1,000 frigates **[[Munificent-class star frigate|''Munificent-class star frigates]] ***''Tide of Progress XII *At least 1,000 destroyers **[[Recusant-class light destroyer|''Recusant-class light destroyers]] ***''Patriot Fist **[[Providence-class carrier/destroyer|''Providence-class carrier/destroyers]] ***''Invisible Hand ***Prosperous *[[Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship|''Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships]] *Several dozen ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships |casual1=*Much of the Republic fleet **''Impavid **Mas Ramdar *At least six Jedi **Roron Corobb **Foul Moudama **Pablo-Jill **L'lacielo Sageon **B'ink Utrila **Roth-Del Masona *R4-P17 *R4-M6 *Dyne *Numerous clone troopers **Valiant |casual2=*Count Dooku *Many droids **IG-101 **IG-102 **7EX *Much of the fleet **Invisible Hand |civilian=Large damage to buildings and property }} The '''Battle of Coruscant' was a crucial Clone Wars battle in 19 BBY. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, knowing the Jedi were close to discovering his alter ego, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, ordered his apprentice, Dooku, public leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, to kidnap him. The Confederacy, led by General Grievous, swept into the system, catching the Republic completely by surprise. The Confederate Navy hammered the few defending warships, destroying them, before assaulting the planet itself. Meanwhile, Grievous, along with his MagnaGuard droid elite, landed on the planet, heading for Chancellor Palpatine's secret bunker. Grievous fought his way there, leaving destruction in his wake, as several Jedi and dozens of clone troopers were killed. He succeeded in taking Palpatine, before fleeing to his flagship in orbit, the Invisible Hand. However, the Separatists were unable to leave, as Republic reinforcements had arrived. The two fleets engaged each other, firing volleys back and forth. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who had just arrived at the battle, flew into the heart of it, determined to rescue the captive chancellor. They succeeded in boarding the Invisible Hand, and after a duel, Skywalker killed Dooku. The duo, along with the now-freed Palpatine, were unable to escape however, as Grievous's droids captured them. Skywalker and Kenobi were able to best his MagnaGuards, forcing the general to flee. With that, the Separatist fleet retreated, having lost much of their fleet. Chancellor Palpatine was safe in Republic hands. However, the Jedi were unaware that Palpatine had orchestrated the battle, and was also testing Anakin Skywalker, whom he considered a good choice for his apprentice. History The Separatist invasion of the planet Prior to the attack, the Outer Rim Sieges had enmeshed millions of Republic and Separatist warships in vast campaigns in the galaxy's spiral arms. As a result of this, most of the Republic's Jedi were locked up in battles far away from the Core Worlds, and thanks to carefully controlled propaganda, the general populace believed that a total Republic victory was near. landing on Coruscant.]] With the Republic fleets spread throughout the Outer Rim Territories and the Coruscant Home Fleet depleted and off guard, the Confederates had an opportunity to deal a mighty blow to the Republic by attacking Coruscant. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Republic, was aware that the Jedi were searching for a Darth Sidious, a mysterious Sith Lord who they believed had orchestrated the war. Unknown to them was that Palpatine was Sidious, and he was controlling both sides, in hopes of obtaining his true goal—complete galactic control. Palpatine planned a lightning raid on the planet led by General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Grievous assembled an armada of thousands of destroyers and frigates—led by the [[Providence-class carrier/destroyer|''Providence-class destroyer]] Invisible Hand—for a strike on Coruscant. General Grievous timed the strike to coincide with Chancellor Palpatine's State of the Republic Address. Thousands of delegates, including Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, who would otherwise not have been on Coruscant, remained planetside for post-speech celebrations, and would be there when the Confederates struck. Through the use of a secret hyperspace passage through the Deep Core supplied to them by Darth Sidious, the Separatists managed to jump right on top of the Coruscant Home Fleet, catching them completely by surprise. Most of the Republic ships, caught off-guard with their shields down, were destroyed instantly. Using a jamming signal similar to the one deployed at the Battle of Praesitlyn, the Confederate Navy managed to disrupt all HoloNet transmissions throughout the planet. However, once the initial surprise wore off, the Republic fleet closed in on the Confederate ships and positioned themselves in a defensive screen around the planet. Grievous tried to create the impression that his strike was borne of desperation, as he haphazardly dispersed his warships to target communications satellites, orbital mirrors, and random targets on the surface. Numerically inferior due to half the home fleet being reassigned to the Outer Rim Sieges, the Republic naval commanders fought conservatively while they waited for reinforcements to arrive from the distant battlefields. Anticipating this, Grievous positioned warships at key hyperspace reversion points and deployed mass shadow mines to delay the arrival of any additional Republic ships. The Republic quickly figured that the Confederacy was using the same jamming device as they did on Praesitlyn and were able to eventually return transmissions to normal. Thousands of new ships that had been secretly constructed by Kuat Drive Yards for Palpatine, along with many clone troops secretly bred on Centax 2 made their combat debut and entered the battle. They began inflicting some losses on the CIS fleet, even managing to destroy several battleships. In retaliation, Grievous ordered Vulture droid fighters to perform suicide attacks on landing platforms, skyways, and pedestrian plazas in Coruscant's Senate District, causing many military and civilian casualties. Separatist landing craft were deployed onto the surface of the planet, unloading hundreds of thousands of battle droids to create an elaborate diversion while Grievous prepared a raiding party intent on capturing the Supreme Chancellor. Chaos ensued throughout the city, with much collateral damage inflicted in the fighting. Republic actions Desperate to repel the Confederacy, the Jedi sprung into action alongside the Grand Army of the Republic. Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu led the clone security forces on the surface in the defense of the besieged Senate District. After ordering Shaak Ti and Stass Allie to find and protect the Chancellor, Windu and Saesee Tiin boarded Jedi interceptors and engaged enemy starfighters in the skies above Galactic City. Windu's starfighter was eventually overwhelmed by a swarm of Separatist ships. Though his wings were rammed off, sending his fighter plunging down, he managed to jump out and take control of an enemy Vulture droid, which he used to assist ARC-170 squadrons. Elsewhere, Yoda used the Force to throw droidekas into enemy fighters and pull enemy landing craft into one another. Afterward, he moved to help clone forces being overrun by Separatist battle droids and super battle droids in Sector Four. The clone troopers were aided by Windu, who crash-landed his Vulture droid in the middle of the battle droid formation. Hoping to gain reinforcements, Yoda contacted the Jedi Aayla Secura, located on the Outer Rim world of Felucia, but Secura determined that she was too far away and so instead put in motion a plan to capture Shu Mai, one of members of the Separatist Council.Reversal of Fortune The Republic's Special Operations Brigade began to mobilize and Yayax Squad was sent to defend HNE headquarters in support of an artillery division based near there, to ensure that it could continue to broadcast. Jedi Master Arligan Zey, the brigade commander, retreated to a secure command center and sent out a Code Five signal to all Special Operations Brigade personnel with the Mid Rim, recalling them to Coruscant. Omega Squad soon responded and arrived in a GAR rapid assault vessel. They contacted Zey, who ordered them to make their way to Coruscant's main utility stations and give ground support to mobile anti-aircraft batteries. However, before they could do this, they were attacked by a Separatist fightercraft and were forced to crash land. They received new orders to make their way to the tactical control center of GAR HQ and were able to hitch a ride there in a passing CSF assault ship. The assault ship had been deployed as part of a Coruscant Security Force operation to keep civilians away from the battlefield. They were eventually deployed at HNE HQ and fought alongside Yayax Squad there, under the command of the ARC trooper, Lieutenant Aven. The Separatists were trying to capture it intact, so had sent in ground troops, which they had to fight off. A wave of super battle droids attacked them, but were easily defeated as some were weakened due to the sabotage of the factories where they were produced, to make them produce inferior droids. They also received air support, in the form of two Low Altitude Assault Transports, which finished off most of the droids. Afterwards, the center's civiian staff prepared a mobile transmitter to move to a more safe location, while Aven received word over his comlink that the Separatist blocking of the system had been bypassed and thousands more Republic ships had joined the battle. The Mandalorian Kal Skirata decided to use the battle as an opportunity to break the captured Separatist scientist Doctor Ovolot Qail Uthan out of the Valorum Center. Skirata wanted Uthan, because he believed that he wanted her help to develop a cure to stop the accelerated aging in clone troopers. He entered the center along with Bardan Jusik, Ordo Skirata and Fi Skirata; Kal and Jusik masqueraded as officials from the Chancellor's office, while Fi and Ordo dressed as regular clone troopers. They persuaded the center's staff that they had been authorised to take Uthan to a more secure location, to prevent the Separatists from freeing her. They also took with them Arla Fett, who they unexpectedly found in the facility. They left in an LAAT/i flown by Walon Vau and retreated to a safe house in the lower levels. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Amidala was leading the evacuation of the Senate Apartment Complex with Captain Typho and her droid C-3PO when she met up with fellow senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. On their way out, the three ran into the Jedi Shaak Ti and Stass Allie, who informed them that they were looking for the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi lent the senators Allie's speeder to get them to a shelter. With Organa piloting, they fled for safety, but were shot down by Vulture droids and crash-landed in a public plaza. Unfortunately for them, the droids followed them and prepared to attack the three Humans. Amidala and Organa found blasters in a nearby crashed speeder and began to goad the droids into a position where Low Altitude Assault Transports could take them out. However, the droids suddenly stopped, and took off into the air. .]] In space, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin led a group of twenty-two Jedi in [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 ''Actis-class light interceptors]] past the Separatist blockade in order to relay a distress signal through the Jedi's emergency HoloNet beacon. Tiin then proceeded to help lead the orbital defense of Coruscant. He landed in the hangar of the ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Impavid. The vessel was critically damaged by enemy turbolaser fire, and Tiin and his troops boarded the Providence-class carrier/destroyer Prosperous, commandeering it and using the ship's turrets to blast other enemy ships. Despite these successes, the Jedi realized too late that the Republic had been lured into a feint and that General Grievous had outmaneuvered them to reach his primary objective—Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The capture of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine As the battle raged around his quarters in 500 Republica, Palpatine's advisors begged him to evacuate his apartment and move to a hardened bunker in the Sah'c District. Soon, Shaak Ti and Stass Allie arrived and ordered the Chancellor to evacuate his apartment. Before they could leave, Grievous crashed though the apartment window, intent on grabbing the Chancellor right in the midst of his security force. The Jedi managed to escape with Palpatine, while a squad of clone troopers and a Senate Guard remained behind to deal with the general. Easily disposing of this force with his lightsabers, Grievous went after the Chancellor and his Jedi bodyguards, joined by his own bodyguards. However, after a lengthy chase, the Chancellor escaped. After alerting Homeworld Security Command that Grievous had broken through the defenses, Shaak Ti took the Chancellor and his entourage of Red Guards to 500 Republica's subbasements. There, they met up with Windu and Fisto and commandeered a maglev train that would take them close to the bunker complex. However, battle droids boarded the train, followed by Grievous himself. Fisto took on two of the General's MagnaGuards while Windu dueled the cyborg atop the train. After an intense duel, Grievous was thrown from the roof. But the general managed to survive by hanging on to the rails, and commandeered a Republic gunship while a droid gunboat led his pursuers on a chase throughout the city. After several duels and narrow escapes, the Chancellor and the Jedi arrived at a turboshaft leading to the bunker. Staying behind to deal with any hostiles, Shaak Ti sent the Jedi Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona, and B'ink Utrila down with the Chancellor in case she failed, but it was all in vain. The hijacked gunship opened fire on Shaak Ti and Allie, and Grievous emerged. The general and his MagnaGuards cut a swathe through Palpatine's guards, killing more than forty clone troopers. While Shaak Ti fought off dozens of MagnaGuards, Grievous slaughtered all four Jedi Knights inside the bunker and seized the Chancellor. When Shaak Ti finally arrived, having sensed the setup, she was quickly disarmed, and left trussed up by a force field wire in order to inform her rescuers that the Chancellor was gone. Windu arrived just in time to witness Grievous's departure. The general prepared to confront the Jedi Master, however, it never came to a duel. Windu used the Force to crush Grievous's chest. As Windu attempted to board, the shuttle took off, leaving the Jedi fuming on the landing platform. Immediately after this, the Jedi Padawan Drake Lo'gaan arrived, although he was too late to help stop Grievous.. In the bunker, Windu discovered the slaughter, and Shaak Ti, who still lived. Though Windu was astounded by the general's audacious move, he and Fisto were soon in hot pursuit, along with other Jedi pilots including Tiin, Kolar, L'lacielo Sageon and Pablo-Jill. Meanwhile, Grievous piloted the shuttle into orbit, followed by several Jedi. He flew through the heart of the battle to reach the Invisible Hand, evading Jedi starfighters during the transit, despite his shuttle sustaining damage. A failed rescue As the shuttle carrying Palpatine and Grievous neared the Invisible Hand, several Republic frigates and corvettes diverted from the main battle and joined the Jedi in their pursuit. Windu and the Jedi were right behind Grievous when a swarm of five hundred droid fighters, launched from a Trade Federation battleship, enveloped the shuttle in a defensive screen. As the shuttle neared its destination, the flagship opened fire on the pursuing Jedi fighters. While one of their comrades was killed, Pablo-Jill and Sageon were captured by the Invisible Hand's tractor beams and brought into hangar bay. The two Jedi attempted to defeat Grievous and rescue the Chancellor, but were killed by the droid general in a lightsaber duel. Their bodies were jettisoned into space for the Republic's citizens to see. Safely aboard his command ship, Grievous broadcast a message across the HoloNet, revealing the capture of the Chancellor, and proclaiming an end to the Republic's corrupt reign, inciting panic and fear amongst the Republic populace. However, before he could flee, thousands of Republic warships from the Open Circle Fleet arrived in system and engaged the Separatist fleet. The reinforcements and the beleaguered Home Fleet trapped the Separatist ships in Coruscant's upper atmosphere, under the planetary shields. Falling ships from both sides struck the planet's surface, the impacts destroying large sections of the city. Meanwhile, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had been searching for Count Dooku on the planet Tythe in the Outer Rim Territories. After exploring a ruined building where Dooku had been, they headed to Nelvaan after receiving word that General Grievous was there. Just as the two finished freeing the Nelvaanian males, who were being held for experimentation by the Techno Union, word of the attack on Coruscant reached them and the Jedi immediately readied their interceptors and prepared for battle. Skywalker and Kenobi's intervention Unable to escape Coruscant, the Invisible Hand had sustained heavy damage from the guns of Republic Star Destroyers over the course of a full day of battle. A screen of Separatist battleships, destroyers, and frigates sheltered the flagship from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing. The 501st Legion was immediately given mission objectives to board their starfighters in a Venator-class Star Destroyer's hangar and head out to counter the Separatist fighters, engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Skywalker and Kenobi. The pilots proceeded to destroy a Munificent-class star frigate, as well as the shields and communications array of a Providence-class carrier/destroyer. Several 501st fighters then landed in the enemy cruiser hangar, exited their vehicles, and manually blew up the inner engine cooling tanks. Jumping back into their fighters, the pilots circled the Providence cruiser, destroying its bridge. At that instant, Kenobi and Skywalker jumped out of hyperspace with a vanguard from the Fifth Fleet of the Open Circle Fleet. Taking advantage of the opportunity the 501st had created, they piloted their fighters towards Grievous' flagship. They were unable to communicate with the Jedi High Command due to heavy Separatist ECM scrambling, and were unsure if any other Jedi were out there fighting to rescue Palpatine. As they approached, they found hundreds of Vulture fighters and tri-fighters swarming protectively around the general's command ship, and the Jedi engaged the fighters with the help of Clone Flight Squad Seven. The clones took heavy casualties, and Skywalker was ready to go back and help them. s pursue Obi-Wan Kenobi's starfighter.]] Kenobi, however, would not let him, insisting they stick to the mission. As the duo closed in on the destroyer, they were attacked by a swarm of Vulture droids. The droids fired missiles at them, but Skywalker managed to evade them by barrel rolling, which caused the missiles' flight paths to intersect. Kenobi, however, could not avoid the missiles targeting him, and they finally exploded, releasing buzz droids that attached themselves to his ship's hull. His astromech droid R4-P17 was destroyed, and the droids were rapidly disabling Kenobi's Jedi interceptor as well. Skywalker desperately tried to save his wingman by firing on the buzz droids as well as smashing into Kenobi's ship and crushing the droids, but he destroyed the port dorsal radiator in addition to the buzz droids. As they hurtled toward Grievous's flagship, Skywalker took advantage of the fact that the warship's main deflector shields had been partially compromised and destroyed the atmospheric containment shield protecting the hangar bay entrance. With Kenobi's ship's engines failing, the two fighters breached the vessel's defenses and crash-landed in the hangar, where the Jedi quickly eliminated all security droid resistance. After R2-D2 located Palpatine's homing beacon, they headed towards the signal emanating from the upper observation deck. As the two Jedi headed towards Palpatine, they were confronted by more droids in the hall along with wreckage and locked doors, but were able to overcome these obstacles. After a brief misadventure when the lift they were using was stopped, Kenobi and Skywalker were assisted by R2-D2 in getting to the top of the Invisible Hand's conning tower—the location of the general's quarters—where Palpatine was being held captive. The Duel on the Invisible Hand Before the Jedi could release him, however, Dooku arrived, flanked by two super battle droids. Leaping down from the balcony whence he came, he engaged the Jedi. The two Jedi began the duel by utilizing the forms Ataru and Shien in an attempt to deceive Dooku. At first, Dooku was able to easily counter their attacks with his mastery of Makashi. However, he was caught off guard when they switched to their more advanced and preferred forms of Soresu and Djem So. Dooku, unable to combat both at once, Force-pushed Kenobi out of the way so he could focus on Skywalker. Despite this, Dooku still began to tire as Skywalker furiously drove him up the stairs to the balcony. Meanwhile, Kenobi brought down the two droids and headed over to attack Dooku from behind. However, Dooku kicked Skywalker aside and quickly incapacitated Kenobi, slamming him into one of the walls with the Force. Debris toppled over Kenobi, leaving him unconscious. Left to face the Sith Lord alone, Skywalker attacked, using the dark side to fuel him and provide aggression. Dooku was barely able to lift his arms to defend against Skywalker's powerful strikes, let alone fight back. With his strength and aggressive lightsaber technique, Skywalker finally overpowered Dooku's defenses and cut off both his hands. The shackled Palpatine commended Skywalker's victory and encouraged him to kill Dooku. Skywalker initially hesitated, claiming that it was not the Jedi way to execute a defenseless enemy. Despite his misgivings, Skywalker gave in to his anger and desire for revenge and sliced Dooku's head off, bringing an end to the Separatist firebrand. Continuing battle fire from the [[Venator-class Star Destroyer|''Venator-class Star Destroyer]] Guarlara takes the Invisible Hand down.]] As the confrontation between the Jedi and Sith ended, the Invisible Hand entered a direct engagement with the Venator-class Star Destroyer Guarlara, exchanging broadsides with the warship. Both sides used heavy cannons lined along the sides to demolish each other. The Republic destroyer managed to take out the Invisible Hand's primary systems. Sustaining crippling damage, the Separatist command ship temporarily fell toward Coruscant before regaining control. However, with artificial gravity, tensor fields, and inertial compensators failing, the ship had become a rapidly decaying space wreck. Escape was now Skywalker's priority. He gathered up the unconscious Kenobi, despite Palpatine's demand to leave him and headed back for the bank of turbolifts. Kenobi soon regained consciousness and the Jedi headed for the hangar with the Chancellor. As they headed back to the hangar, the Jedi were confronted by battle droids, which they dispatched. They then received word that a Republic cruiser was being attacked by a Separatist cruiser, and its systems were failing fast. Anakin took control of a laser turret nearby, and fired on the Separatist cruiser, eventually destroying it. After this, the Jedi continued on to the main hangar bay. Before they could reach it however, a ray shield dropped, trapping them in hallway 328 of the Invisible Hand. The Jedi, along with the Chancellor and R2-D2, were captured and taken to the bridge and brought before Grievous. The droid general took Kenobi and Skywalker's lightsabers, boasting about adding them to his collection, but the Jedi were able to recover them with the help of R2-D2, who fired super-hot beams of electricity at Grievous, distracting him. The Jedi were able to summon their lightsabers back as Grievous ordered his MagnaGuards to dispose of the Jedi. After a quick battle, the Jedi defeated the droid warriors and closed in on Grievous, intent on capturing him. Grievous grabbed an overloaded electrostaff wielded by one of his MagnaGuards and threw it into the damaged bridge viewport, shattering it violently. Grievous allowed himself to be sucked out into space, and later re-entered the ship through an escape pod hatch. In an attempt to foil the Jedi's escape, he launched every escape pod on his flagship and fled to a nearby Trade Federation battleship. Simultaneously, a communications error between Republic forces led to Home Fleet Strike Group Five savagely attacking Invisible Hand, this time dealing fatal damage to the ship's systems. The Separatist command ship began a meteoric plunge toward Coruscant. Taking control of the helm, Skywalker attempted to pilot the wreck to a safe landing on Coruscant. Losing structural integrity, the entire rear end of the Invisible Hand tore off due to atmospheric stresses. Despite this, Skywalker successfully crash-landed the ship on a long runway in Galactic City. With the loss of their flagship, the failure of their main objective, and the recovery of their supreme commander, Grievous, the surviving elements of the depleted Separatist armada retreated in disgrace to the Outer Rim. A few pockets of fighting carried on among the anti-Republic elements of the Coruscanti population, who had risen up during the battle. However, they were eventually defeated. While the battle had been raging above them, a group of agents from the Cularin system had been fighting the Dark Jedi Garth Ezzar in the Undercity and not long after the fall of the Invisible Hand, they finally succeeded in killing him. Aftermath It was later revealed that the battle's only purpose was to get Darth Sidious off the capital to thwart the Jedi's attempts to track him down. Sidious also used the capture of his alter ego Palpatine to see if Skywalker could use his anger to defeat Count Dooku and become the perfect apprentice for Sidious. His ruse was so effective that even the Jedi were fooled. With the loss of Dooku, Grievous assumed the title head of state of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but it greatly destabilized the Separatists' power structure. Without the assurances of victory from the Sith Lord, the members of the Separatist Council began to doubt the abilities of their new leader to keep them safe for much longer. Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Council made tracking down Grievous and bringing him to justice their utmost priority. Coruscant itself suffered extensive damage, due to the combination of Separatist bombing, vulture droid strikes, wrecked ships crashing, and the harsh urban warfare on the surface. Some of the large craters created during the battle were still in existence even after the end of the Clone Wars.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Behind the scenes The Battle of Coruscant was created for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. It serves as one of the biggest and most important battles of the Clone Wars, and the biggest battle in Revenge of the Sith, where it appeared on-screen. The Battle of Coruscant has also been described in other sources, such as the novel Labyrinth of Evil, which is actually its first appearance, and the animated television series Star Wars: Clone Wars. In video games such as Star Wars: Battlefront II and [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)|the Revenge of the Sith video game]], portions of the battle are playable. In the DVD commentary for Revenge of the Sith, George Lucas said that he wanted the Battle of Coruscant to serve as a bridge between the prequel and original trilogy, utilizing ARC-170s as the precursor to X-wings, and including vulture droids from The Phantom Menace. during the battle.]] The New Essential Chronology states that the battle lasted for a week. However, most other sources indicate it lasted for a much shorter time, with the ''Revenge of the Sith'' novelization stating it lasted only a "long, long day." There is much confusion amongst fans as to what constitutes the canonical account of the battle, due to the fact that the Star Wars: Clone Wars series and the novel Labyrinth of Evil (published two months before the Battle of Coruscant Clone Wars episodes aired) give differing versions of what happened. This has been a topic of debate among fans, with many feeling that Labyrinth of Evil is the real story, and that Clone Wars is too "silly" to be true canon. The following points are the chief conflicts between these two sources.TheForce.net forum The Revenge of the Sith game has Skywalker and Kenobi fighting on the Invisible Hand against many droids for longer than is depicted in the film, as well. In the animated series, Mace Windu and Yoda together destroy a small army of battle droids, whereas Labyrinth of Evil implies that Yoda did not participate at all and depicts Windu dueling Grievous aboard a maglev train. The duel on the maglev train is also mentioned in the Revenge of the Sith novelization; this mention further strengthens Labyrinth of Evil's telling of the story. In Labyrinth of Evil, the Jedi defending Palpatine (Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama and Shaak Ti) are defeated relatively quickly by Grievous, whereas in the animated series they are involved in a long chase before finally being defeated by their quarry. However, the webstrip Reversal of Fortune shows the Jedi discovering the body of Corobb in the bunker—which takes place in Labyrinth of Evil—perhaps lending credence to the novel rather than the television series. In the series, Skywalker and Kenobi are on Nelvaan before they go to Coruscant, while in the novel they go directly from Tythe to Coruscant. However, this particular discrepancy has been addressed by Leland Chee, who has said that they went from Tythe to Nelvaan and from there to Coruscant. Some fans have tried to form a cohesive timeline, resolving all of the above discrepancies, but an official such timeline has yet to be given. This article uses the Labyrinth of Evil story, incorporating events from Clone Wars when possible so as to limit the number of contradictions. Non-canon appearances The Battle of Coruscant also appears in the non-canon video games LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, and Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant. The first two function similar to the film and the Revenge of the Sith video game, with Kenobi and Skywalker battling droid starfighters in space, and then fighting battle droids in the hallways of the Invisible Hand. The latter resembles the space portion of the Battle of Coruscant. Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * * *''Skywalkers'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' Sources *Leland Chee confirms the placing of the Tythe and Nelvaan battles *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Coruscant 7 Coruscant de:Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY) es:Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon) fr:Seconde Bataille de Coruscant it:Battaglia di Coruscant pl:Bitwa o Coruscant (19 BBY) pt:Segunda Batalha de Coruscant (Guerras Clônicas)